1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat induction workstation, and more particularly to a packaged heat induction workstation to reduce the space for set up the workstation.
2. Description of Related Art
Induction heat is always used to heat part of a working piece for sealing, heat treatment and so on. A heat induction assembly in accordance with the prior art comprises an induction heating device, an electrical power supplier and a cooling device. The induction heating device is used to heat part of a work piece. For a heat treatment process, a cooling pool is mounted below the induction heating device for quenching the work piece. The electrical power supplier provides electrical power to the induction heating device. The cooling device is connected to the electrical power supplier to reduce the temperature of the electrical power supplier while the heat induction assembly is in operation.
However, the induction heating device, the electrical power supplier and the cooling device of the conventional heat induction assembly are separate parts to each other. It takes too much time for a user to assemble the induction heating device, the electrical power supplier and the cooling device to a conventional heat induction assembly before use. In addition, to test the assembled conventional heat induction assembly is necessary, and this also takes time. Furthermore, a large space is needed to set up the assembled conventional heat induction assembly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a heat induction workstation to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.